Listen to your Gut, Not your Heart
by barbrastreisandofficial
Summary: Stan Marsh's life has been twisted and mangled ever since a faint memory of an incident in 1978 and another in 1980, but 9 years after the first incident, a series of creepy events happen in South Park and it's not just kidnapping or murder this time...


**South Park **©** Matt Stone&amp;Trey Parker**

**Five Nights at Freddy's **©** Scott Cawthon**

**FNAF/South Park crossover AU**

**[Basically takes place in the 70's/80's/90's]**

**Death/Murder mentions**

**Possibly there will be other triggers**

* * *

When I was 5, I remember I'd always wanted to go to a local pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My mom never really liked the place, she said she got bad vibes from it. She'd clearly say it creeped her out. My dad decided to take me there for my 6th birthday (1978). The place had opened only 6 months before and everything was new. The animatronics were brand new, and the building smelt like pizza. My mom was so angry with my dad at the time. I had a few people come, right? Kenny, Clyde and Wendy came and they seemed pretty excited. There was indoor mini golf and arcade games (we did arcade games) and you would win prizes if we got the right amount of tickets. The more tickets you won, the bigger the prize you'd get. Kenny and Clyde both chose a Freddy plushie [the prizes were these pretty good quality plushies of the animatronics] and Wendy chose a Chica plush. Chica and Bonnie were fucking terrifying back then to me, and I thought Freddy was really annoying. I loved Foxy the Pirate, though. He was the coolest! I still have my Foxy plush too. Anyways, the creepiest thing ever happened that day. My mom was complaining about having some weird gut feeling all morning, she had a look of fear in her eye by the time we were getting ready for pizza, pop and cake. Her arms were crossed and she just looked at my dad. No words came from her. I had nothing to worry about at all. The pizza had just arrived when my older sister Shelly came up to my mom crying. Her friend had disappeared from the building without a trace.

"She went to go to the bathroom and I remember a strange boy followed her. He looked like he was 16 or 17 and I heard a scream, but when I went into the bathroom there was no one there!"

My mom looked at us.

"After cake and presents were going back to our house. I'll call your parents once we get there, okay?"

"Okay" my friends replied in unison.

Once the cake arrived, a staff member requested to talk to my mom and Shelly. We knew this wasn't good. Everyone sang happy birthday and we each got cake. A staff member asked me if I wanted to meet Freddy.

"No I want to meet Foxy. Freddy sucks."

"Freddy and his friends will sing happy birthday..."

"But Foxy is really cool. I wanna meet Foxy!" I say loudly.

"Okay fine."

I go to meet Foxy and he has a cool pirate accent. He talked about how it was fun being a pirate. After I came back and we opened presents and I got a blue hat with a red puffball from Shelly, a shirt that big enough for my parents to wear that had a picture of Foxy on it (I guess that my dad saw it there and got it?) and I got a few other things. I don't remember what they were, but I remember my mom came back.

"We have to go, they're closing down after we leave. Don't forget anything."

I remember later that night after everyone went home, I overheard my parents conversation.

"They showed us the security cams outside the washroom and a creepy man went in after Shelly's friend. They never came out, but it was said that you could hear a scream in the hallway at that time. No one knows where she is or anything. Randy, I told you I had a bad feeling about this. God fucking damnit, you didn't listen and we were responsible for that girl. This is a big deal. She could be dead! And this is not the first time this has happened, this has happened a few other times with the same man. They were all in the past 3 weeks. That could have been Stan who was kidnapped if he had wandered off!"

I hear them shout for another 10 minutes, then everything fell to silence when the doorbell rang.

I went down and opened the door, I look up and see a police officer.

"Are your parents home?"

My mom runs down the stairs and the policeman asks her around 8 questions and she answers them truthfully. I don't remember the questions that were asked but the last thing the policeman has haunted me since.

"We found her body in a ditch 5 minutes away from the reported location."


End file.
